gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Heists
Heists are elaborate story missions in Grand Theft Auto V. There are six missions, each requiring careful preparation and execution. If you successfully complete these jobs, you can earn millions of dollars. The ability to replay these missions also exists. Overview These major heists typically begin with a meeting of the three protagonists: Michael, Franklin, and Trevor. The player is presented with options on how to approach the proposed mission. For example, you could enter a building stealthily from the roof, or bust through the front door. The complex missions require the help of specialists. These are wheelmans, hired guns, or hackers. You have cheap and expensive options. The drawback to hiring an expert is they demand a bigger cut of the take. Once you have some clear objectives and hire the specialists you require, you must perform a series of sub-missions. These include: stealing the vehicles being used for the job, finding a place to stash the getaway vehicle, and buying some suits and masks to wear during the heist. An achievement/ trophy will be unlocked for each heist that is completed. List of Heist Specialists 'Drivers ' Eddie Toh - Initial candidate. 14% cut. Karim Denz - Initial candidate. 8% cut. Taliana Martinez - You can get her by completing a random event where you pick her up after her car crashed. 5% cut. 'Gunmen ' Gustavo Mota - Initial candidate. 14% cut. Norm Richards - Initial candidate. 7% cut. Packie McReary - You can get him after completing a random event near Franklin's home. 12% cut. Chef - You get him at some point in the story, but I can't remember exactly when. All I remember is he texts Trevor to let him know he's available. 12% cut. ' ' 'Hackers ' Paige Harris - Initial candidate. 15% cut. Christian Feltz - Initial candidate. 10% cut. Rickie Luckens - You get him after the mission "Friend Request", which takes place before your first job, so I guess you might as well say he's an initial candidate, unless there's something you can do to prevent you from getting him. 4% cut. Missions The Jewel Store Job Michael and Franklin plan to rob a jewelry store to steal as much they can, as they need to pay back money to Martin Madrazo. The Merryweather Heist Trevor, with the help of Michael, Franklin and Wade's cousin Floyd, attempts to rob Merryweather Security of a high-tech device. Blitz Play Ordered by the FIB; Michael, Franklin and Trevor take down a Securicar, steal the security bonds, and get rid of the cops. The Paleto Score Another job for the FIB; Michael, Franklin and Trevor raid the bank in Paleto Bay and fends off both the local police and the military. The Bureau Raid Michael and Franklin raid the FIB Building to retrieve incriminating evidence against Steve Haines. The Big Score Pressured on by Merryweather, Michael, Franklin and Trevor go for the biggest heist of their lives to steal gold bullion from the Union Depository. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' In GTA Online, heists are available as in-game co-operative missions. Heists can take place in many buildings, such as gas stations, banks and jewellery stores. Players can run into the store, pull out a gun, and aim at the shop keeper. The interesting thing is that when a player talks into the microphone, his in-game mouth will move, meaning if you shout something such as "put the money in the bag!", the in-game AI will respond and do what you said, the angrier you sound, the more scared they'll be. Afterwards, the player in charge during the heist gets to decide how much money each person gets, meaning they could take $10,000 for themself, whilst giving another person $10. The others can then decide if their amount is fair. If they don't believe it's fair, they can kill the player in charge and take the money for themselves. Gallery Screenshots PestControl-GTAV.png|The Jewel Store Job. Blitz Play-GTAV.png|Blitz Play. TheThreeProtagonists-GTAV.jpg|Another screenshot of Blitz Play. de:Raubüberfälle (V) Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Side Missions Category:Heists